Just Stuck
by Kibacoe
Summary: Trolls/humans wake up to find themselves in a large building, not remembering how they got there, unable to get out. Not only are they stuck, but a darker force behind all this meddles with them; mentally, physically, and emotionally. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ This is a story with no legit plot whatsoever. It has a base plot, for these 20 characters will be Stuck. _Just Stuck._ This wouldn't fit in the timeline, so I guess it's an AU. But the Trolls and Humans know each other, and the alpha kids will just be siblings to beta kids. And they are all _16 human years,_ except the alpha kids who are _18 human years_. This is all I will say for right now~ :3

* * *

><p>== <span>Be Karkat<span>

You are now Karkat.

You have no idea where you are, nor any knowledge on how you came to be here. The floor beneath you is hard and cold and it was dark, so dark that even your nocturnal eyes had trouble seeing.

Where the fuck were you?

You bit back the confusion coursing through your mind and you stood, eyes wide and searching.

"Hello?" You call out, only to get your voice echoed back to you. You rub the exhaustion in your eyes and you start to walk around the room. Each footstep was doubled from the sound waves bouncing off the walls. It was an eerie sound and your stomach turned uneasily.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>== <span>Be John<span>

You are now John.

You've been awake for at least ten minutes now. The room you awoke in was pitch black and you could see nothing, not even your hand in front of your face. Being the derp you are, you began to panic as you felt your way around the room which you had no idea how you came to be in it.

You are a very confused 16 year old boy.

The walls were smooth and echoed every little movement you made. When you found a corner of the room, you stood up and put your back to it as you tried desperately to _see_ your surroundings.

_Where am I?_ You thought, pressing your arm to the wall behind you, feeling its smooth surface.

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p>== <span>Be Terezi<span>

You are now Terezi.

When you stir from your dreamless sleep, the room you are lying in has a single smell to it.

It smelled the color of your blood.

It wasn't your blood, of course. It wasn't anyone's blood. It was just the color of the walls and the floor.

It was really, really strange.

How did you get here? You hummed to yourself and you took your cane out from your modus and tapped around the room. You did this for a minute or so, for the room was fairly large, when you came across a transportalizer. You smiled to yourself as you found it, thankful for a quick exit, and you hopped onto it.

And then you were gone.

* * *

><p>== <span>Be xxx<span>

When you awake, you are sure you are lying in a pit of fire. A whole wave of pain shoots through your body and whenever you try to move, it just felt worse. Your leg especially burns, but when you try to look at it, the dark room around you disables you from seeing it.

You move your hand and whine a bit as a bolt of pain shoots up your spinal cord. You've never felt something so… _torturous_ before. It was absolutely awful, and you didn't even _know _what was wrong. In fact, you didn't know anything. Where were you? Why was it so, _so _dark?

You move your hand closer to your body, despite the pain, and you feel something warm and thick flood through fingers. Oh God. Was that… was that _blood? _You gasp loudly and you swore you could _taste _the irony scent of blood in the air. Oh God, this was _your_ blood. You feel tears welling up in your eyes as you fight down oncoming hysteria and you take in a brisk breath of air.

"Help!" You cry in a hoarse voice, and you sob lightly at the pain that constricts your throat. You lift your hand up to your neck and grip it lightly, taking in another quick breath of air and crying out, "Help! Is any-nyone there!" You could feel the blood smearing across your throat and you sob again.

Why was this happening?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to make the chapters longer but school is making me procrastinate more and more. So I'll give short chapters for more frequent updates. Also, sorry if the wording is a little awkward bluh ono

* * *

><p>== Be <span>Karkat<span>

No one will have any idea on how _stupid_ you felt when you stumbled over a transportalizer "hidden" in the room. You were caught COMPLETELY off guard when you were zapped away; a cold chill struck your body and your breath caught painfully in your throat. You ended up face first on the ground in the room you were transportalized to and you groaned, your face flushing a violent red.

Nobody was in the room, anyways. You don't know whether to feel relieved that no one saw your clumsy blunder or terrified that no other person was in sight. The room was at least brighter than the other one, if not _too_ bright. It eases your nerves just the slightest, but the silence was still there, and the whole situation was still utterly _unreal_.

You stand up and fix your shirt, brushing out the wrinkles. The last thing you remembered before waking up in this shitty mess was watching one of your favorite movies, sometime before daybreak, before you crawled into your recuperacoon for a good days rest. Now that you think about it, there was no leftover sopor slime on your skin, not even stains on your clothes. You muse your hair and find it dry and unsoporslimified, and you start to feel sick.

Maybe this is some extremely detailed horrorterror. Yes, that's it. Just a shitty horrorterror. But that doesn't make sense, recuperacoons were supposed to dull the dreams, if not drive them away completely. What you were seeing was extremely vivid for a "horrorterror", and much too vivid for your liking.

You pause a second in your thoughts to gaze around the faded white room, every inch etching itself into your mind. There was an exit to the room, a door this time. The door was large and looked pretty heavy and gray. The handle was a bright candy red, which should've brought up the word 'tacky' in your mind, but instead brought up the word 'blood'. As in candy red being the color of your blood. The door was left wide open, making you extremely wary for whatever fucking reason.

_'Great,'_ You thought, rubbing your forehead with the back of your hand. '_A simple_ door _is starting to scare me. Just calm the fuck down, Karkat, it's just a stupid, fucking door_.' Your own reassurance calmed you a bit, but was quickly nullified by a shuffling noise catching your full attention from outside of the room. Your breathing started to become erratic and you had to control it to keep it from being the loudest fucking thing in the whole room. The shuffling sounded like light, uneven footsteps, and there was a steady, eerie, rhythmic clicking and scraping noise that gave you goosebumps along your arms.

You grabbed your sickle and sprinted lightly and quietly towards the door, pressing your back to the wall beside the opening. The clicking noise stops for a brief minute and you fear that whatever was on the other side of this room heard you. You held your breath and listened, your red eyes like daggers stabbing at the door.

The silence caused a heavy pile of suspense fall over you. Well, not just a pile, but a big pile. A Feferi lusus big pile. And this suspense was killing you.

The tapping noise started again and it was urgent and rapidly growing louder. Your vascular pump started to thump painfully in your chest and you raised your sickle protectively in front of you. Oh god, oh god. The noise sounded right outside the door now, but instead of fleeing to another part of the room like your think pan screamed at you to do, you jumped out in front of the door with a cry, sickle raised above your head. The source of the clicking noise stood right in front of you and you brought down your weapon with adrenaline powered speed. It came down but was blocked; a cane appeared in the blade of the sickle and effectively held it still. You bit back a growl.

"Hey Karkat! Heehee."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay, update ;v; I hope this doesn't seem too fast or anything; completely unintentional, but I'm leaving it vague on purpose. Thank you, BY THE WAY, for the reviews and alerts. They do urge me to write faster! Heehee :3

* * *

><p>== <span>Be Roxy<span>

Your head throbbed just the slightest, indicating that it hadn't been long since your last drink. You don't know where you are, but the situation doesn't bother you much, for something in the back of your head whispers that you don't need to worry. It told you that worrying was useless anyways.

So you did exactly what it told you to do and not worry. Instead, you lethargically admire yourself in front of a mirror, fixing your hair and patting your cheeks. You sigh lightly and smile.

The troll standing a couple of feet away from you yawns, catching your attention. You had only exchanged a couple of words with him, you didn't even know his name, but you knew that he was one of those silly trolls that have trolled you via Pesterchum. He shows just as much interest in you as you do him, meaning: not much. His lazy indigo eyes catch your pink gaze and you both hold each other's stare for a minute or two before he smiles. His large canines flash in the light and your face screws into that of confusion. You know this alien creature should scare you, but the voice in your head clouds your thoughts again and reassures you that you're completely fine.

Your confusion fades and you send a small smile back to him.

* * *

><p>== <span>Be Vriska<span>

Your footsteps were the only thing that sounded in the long hallway you were walking down. You'd been wandering around for quite some time now, and even though it was interesting and fun at first, it was now extreeeeeeeemely too boring for your liking.

Sure, you loved a good adventure, but this was starting to get ridiculous. You wake up in a dark room, pretty awesome. Pass by a ton of other rooms that you decided to save to explore later, yeah, mhm. Walk down what seemed like an endless hallway, suspenseful.

But now you're just itching to turn around and go back, and that's exactly what you were about to do. That is, until you noticed a large slab of reflective glass. '_Finally,' _you thought and you speed up your walk to get to the glass faster. Excitement bubbled throughout your body but it slowly died away as you reached the "end" of the hallway. It was just a simple wall of glass that divided the endless stretch of hallway, as there was even _more _on the other side of the division. You couldn't even _see_ what was at the end. You reach out and gently run your claws across the glass, frustration starting to replace your dead excitement. You reel your mechanical arm back and punch the wall as hard as you might, but the glass remains stoic and standing. You didn't even crack it. All you did was jam a couple of your fingers which caused you to hiss in annoyance.

"Dammit," You mumble, lightly rubbing your hand, "I walked all the way down here for a stupid glass? This was pointless." You turn away from the glass and start to walk back, but something catches your eye at the last second; a blur of color in the shape of a troll. You whip your head back and grin, immediately knowing who the troll on the other side of the glass was.

It didn't look like he noticed you yet, but you know he will eventually. How high of a coincidence was it for him and you to be in the same building at once? The question leaked into your mind and you actually start to wonder about the situation you were in for the first time since you awoke. Why were you here? Why was _he_ here? Were there any other trolls here besides just the two of you? Maybe that was what the other doors were, rooms to other trolls. Your cerulean eyes cloud in thought and you place your non-mechanical hand upon the cool glass again, running your fingers along the smooth surface. When the other troll notices you and starts jogging down the hall towards your way, you keep your hand pressed against the glass and you wear a toothy smirk on your face. Maybe now the real adventure can start.

You know. _Maybe._


End file.
